hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2031 Atlantic hurricane season (Vile)
The 2031 Atlantic hurricane season was a slightly below average season that featured some strong and notable storms. The season featured 11 named storms, 6 hurricanes, and 3 major hurricanes. It officially started on June 1 and ended on November 30, dates which conventionally delimit the period during which most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic Ocean. However, storms can form at any time of the year, as displayed by Tropical Storm Andrea in May. The first storm formed on May 19, and the last storm dissipated on November 14. The season featured some unusual and erratic storms, with Andrea becoming a hurricane in May, the first in several decades, and TD Four, Hurricane Hubert, and Hurricane Imelda all executing cyclonic loops. The season featured several storms of note. In May, Tropical Storm Andrea formed and became a hurricane, the first since 1970's Alma. In June, Tropical Storm Barry struck Florida as a strong tropical storm. In August, Hurricane Dorian was a powerful, long-lived major hurricane that didn't affect land, and Hurricane Elizabeth struck Mexico and the United States, causing major disruption. In September, Hurricane Fernand rapidly intensified off the coast of Venezuela and made landfall in Nicaragua as a large Category 2 hurricane, and Hurricane Imelda caused lots of rainfall in Mexico before striking Cuba and Florida. In October, Hurricane Jerry struck Cuba as a strong Category 1 hurricane. Timeline ImageSize = width:750 height:210 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2016 till:01/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:19/05/2016 till:22/05/2016 color:C1 text:"Andrea (C1)" from:21/06/2016 till:25/06/2016 color:TS text:"Barry (TS)" from:08/07/2016 till:09/07/2016 color:TS text:"Chantal (TS)" from:06/08/2016 till:09/08/2016 color:TD text:"Four (TD)" from:16/08/2016 till:28/08/2016 color:C4 text:"Dorian (C4)" from:25/08/2016 till:02/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Elizabeth (C1)" from:01/09/2016 till:06/09/2016 color:C4 text:"Fernand (C4)" barset:break from:09/09/2016 till:11/09/2016 color:TD text:"Eight (TD)" from:10/09/2016 till:15/09/2016 color:TS text:"Gabrielle (TS)" from:19/09/2016 till:24/09/2016 color:C2 text:"Hubert (C2)" from:22/09/2016 till:29/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Imelda (C1)" from:06/10/2016 till:13/10/2016 color:C3 text:"Jerry (C3)" from:12/11/2016 till:14/11/2016 color:TS text:"Karen (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November TextData = pos:(540,30) text:"(From the" pos:(588,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Overall, the season's activity was reflected with a cumulative accumulated cyclone energy (ACE) rating of 81, which is below the long-term average of 93. ACE is, broadly speaking, a measure of the power of the hurricane multiplied by the length of time it existed, so storms that last a long time, as well as particularly strong hurricanes, have high ACEs. ACE is only calculated for full advisories on tropical systems at or exceeding 34 knots (39 mph, 63 km/h) or tropical storm strength. Storms Hurricane Andrea Tropical Storm Barry Tropical Storm Chantal Tropical Depression Four Hurricane Dorian Hurricane Elizabeth Hurricane Fernand Tropical Depression Eight Tropical Storm Gabrielle Hurricane Hubert Hurricane Imelda Hurricane Jerry Tropical Storm Karen Season Effects Storm Names The following names were used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2031. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2037 season. This is the same list used in the 2025 season, except for Elizabeth, Hubert, Melanie, Ohanna, Vernon, and Willow, which replaced Erin, Humberto, Melissa, Olga, Van, and Wendy respectively. The names Elizabeth and Hubert were used for the first time this year, but Melanie, Ohanna, Vernon, and Willow were not used. Retirement On April 17, 2032, at the RA IV hurricane committee, the name Fernand was retired due to the damage and deaths it caused. The name was replaced with Fletcher for the 2037 Atlantic hurricane season.Category:Quiet Seasons Category:Inactive hurricane seasons Category:VileMaster Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Major Hurricanes Category:Category 4 Atlantic Hurricanes